The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for displaying images and, more particularly, to techniques for obtaining content-based statistics for ambient light sensing.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ambient light sensors may be used to determine information about light around electronic devices to enable the devices to be deployed efficiently. For example, a brightness intensity setting of an electronic display may be determined based on how bright ambient light is around the electronic device. However, these ambient light sensors may use space that may be limited in small, compact devices. Moreover, placing the ambient light sensors in areas that are sensitive to light emitted by an electronic display may lead to inaccurate determinations of the ambient light.